1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus according to a liquid discharge recording method, for example, an inkjet recording apparatus is known that employs a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) for discharging droplets as a recording head.
For example, an image forming apparatus performs dummy discharge operation in which dummy discharge droplets not contributing to image formation are discharged from a liquid discharge head. For the dummy discharge operation, an image forming apparatus discharges dummy discharge droplets from a liquid discharge head into a cap for capping a nozzle formed face of the liquid discharge head. Alternatively, dummy discharge droplets may be discharged into a cap to maintain the moisture of an absorber in the cap.